


biasa

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: percakapan ngalor-ngidul di meja makan. untuk #refreshfestival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orang-orang yang terlibat di sini (alias My Chemical Romance ditambah Ryan Ross) sama sekali bukan milik saya, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing. Cerita ini murni fiksi tanpa ada kejadian yang sekiranya riil. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  

“Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi,” umum Frank, mulut penuh dengan omelette.

“Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, Dad,” respon Ryan. “Kami tahu. Tidak perlu diulang seperti itu.”

Frank mengerjap. “Aku hanya mengingatkan. Tidak setiap hari kita mengunjungi kakek-nenek kalian.”

“Yeah. Kalian terakhir datang ketika thanksgiving empat tahun lalu.” Mikey menambahkan. Ray meliriknya dari sudut mata. “Mom di rumah rewel sekali menanyakan kapan kalian akan datang lagi.”

“Begitu?” tanya Gerard. Anggukan Mikey kemudian menjadi konfirmasi.

“Donna pasti akan sangat senang melihat kalian lagi,” kata Frank, memandangi dua anaknya. “Terakhir kali dia melihat kalian, Ryan masih bocah ingusan.”

“Yeah, dan sekarang dia sudah punya pacar.” Ryan menengok cepat, matanya terbeliak lebar mendengar Ray menambahi ucapan Dad barusan. “Anak tetangga pula.”

“Memang kenapa kalau anak tetangga?” kalimatnya keluar lebih sinis dari yang ia maksudkan, tapi masa bodoh. Ryan tidak peduli meski Pai bersiul di seberang. Mencoba tidak peduli, setidaknya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Ray. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan malah memerhatikan daging di ujung garpunya. “Sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Tapi gerak-gerik kalian jadi mudah diprediksi.”

“Apa maks—“

“Brendon memasang mistletoe di kamarnya, kan?” Ray tahu jawabannya adalah ya saat Ryan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih fokus ke piringnya. Lebih jelas lagi begitu pipi Ryan mulai bersemu merah lantaran Dad dan Pai mulai tertawa, sementara Paman Mikey menyeringai memerhatikan mereka berdua. “Aku tahu, kok.”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” Mikey menginterupsi. “Apa ini artinya Ryan sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya…?”

“Brendon bukan ciuman pertamaku,” Ryan menggumam kelam, menusuk-nusuk dagingnya tak jelas. Ray mengangkat sebelah alis.

“Tapi kau menciumnya kemarin, kan?”

“Yah, well, kami berpacaran, Ray. Dan ada mistletoe. Apa lagi yang kauharapkan?”

Ray mengendik, tidak lagi tertarik. Dia lebih tertarik dengan Pai yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berdua dengan mata berbinar. Ah, ya, tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan _ah-anakku-sudah-besar_ yang terkenal. Ray mengenalinya hanya dalam dua detik; dia bersyukur kali ini objek utamanya adalah Ryan dan bukan dirinya. Terasa memalukan, kalau mau jujur.

“Gee?” panggil Frank, meraih atensi suaminya. “Kau tidak mendengarkan lagi.”

“Maaf, maaf,” Gerard menyahut dengan tawa kecil. “Aku sedikit sibuk tadi.”

“Sibuk apa?” kentara sekali ekspresi curiga yang Frank keluarkan itu pura-pura.

“Sibuk memikirkanmu.” Spontan dijawab.

Frank terperangah. “Kamu naksir aku,” katanya.

“Apa—“

“Aww, lihat itu Mikey?” Frank menaruh alat makannya, wajah dihiasi senyum jenaka. “Gee naksir aku.”

“Frankie,” Gerard menelan sebelum melanjutkan, garpu teracung ke arah suaminya. “Kalau kau belum sadar, kita sudah menikah selama _bertahun-tahun_.”

Seringai Frank bertahan. “Tetap saja memalukan. Kamu _naksir_ aku, Gee.”

“Berhentilah bersikap seperti abg labil. Orang-orang sedang mencoba makan di sini, kautahu.”

“Jangan cemburu begitu, Mikes. Besok kau akan ketemu belahan jiwamu, kok. Tenang saja.”

Di sisi yang berseberangan dari Frank, Ryan mendekat, berbisik pada Ray. “Menurutmu Paman Pete dan Paman Patrick senorak ini?”

Ray tidak tahu, jadi dia hanya mengendik singkat dan lanjut menikmati sajiannya. Dallon sering mengeluh soal orangtuanya yang acapkali ‘lupa umur dan bermesraan seperti anak sekolahan’, tapi bukan tempatnya untuk menghakimi sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu benar. Jadi biarkan saja. Bukan urusannya. Toh Ray tidak peduli-peduli amat.

“Kurasa aku mulai bersimpati dengan Brendon,” bisik Ryan lagi. “Aku kini mengerti penderitaannya.”

“Bung,” sahut Ray pelan. Pandangannya tetap terfiksasi pada Pai dan Dad (dan Paman Mikey) di hadapan, jaga-jaga seandainya ucapannya ini terdengar. “Mereka _Dad_ dan _Pai_. Kau benar-benar berharap mereka akan bertingkah normal? Kita sudah diekspos ke sisi aneh mereka sejak, entahlah, sejak hari pertama kita di sini, Ry.”

Ryan tahu Ray benar, tapi kan tetap saja. “Tetap saja,” begitu protesnya. Ray tidak merespon lagi.

Keluarga Iero-Way tidak mengenal aturan ‘makan jangan bersuara’, tapi Ray bisa menjamin kalau meja makan mereka hari ini lebih berisik dari hari-hari biasanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Mengakhiri 2016 dengan ini. Yeaaay, keluarga Iero-Way!! Sebenernya saya pengen eksplor mereka lebih lanjut lagi tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah segini dulu.
> 
> Selamat tahun baru 2017, semuanya!


End file.
